


Helpless (To Your Touch)

by elijahking (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of everything, Begging, Body Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fingering, HE LIKES TO WATCH, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knife Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Nothing is Sacred, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Reader has no defined gender, Sex Toys, Temperature Play, Vibrators, alphys ships everything, also genitals are refered to very vaguely, electricity play? is that a thing, fangs, heartrubs, if that makes sense, prosey smut, sharp teeth, smut smut smut smut, sorry i lied, there is a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/elijahking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton walks in on you during a, uh, private time. He likes what he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. who needs the nsa when you have mettaton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dnjen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnjen/gifts).



> Think of this as an apology for that god awful chapter I just wrote in OaB  
> enjoy the build up first chapter because if i write too much of this in one sitting i might die

You were just kind of... idly adjusting yourself, but then your hand stayed down in your underpants, like, hey, it's warm down here. And then you thought about Mettaton and it all went downhill from there. Seriously, just his  _name_  brought all kinds of lewd and sensual images into your head. You don't remember exactly when this whole robot-fucker fiasco started but hot damn you were jumping on that train and riding it all the way down to filthy sinner station. And you were proud of it, too. You had, in this time, created... well, a variety of pictures and fanfictions in which he was being just utterly, ridiculously sexy. And god, you were SO lucky to have connections. Befriending that weird dinosaur girl online actually got you to MEET him. On multiple occasions! And become friends! You craved SO much more than that. But you could never tell anyone. You kept your online life a secret from everybody. Except Alphys, who fangirled in approval at your creations. She shipped everything. Nothing was sacred.

"Sorry, mom," you whispered aloud, stroking a finger over sensitive area. You're such trash for Mettaton. Mettaton in lacy lingerie, leaning over to show off that perfect metal ass. Shit. You dug a nail into your thigh. Mettaton's steamy breath washing over you as you bend to his will. Yes. You arched into your own touch, feeling the dribble of wetness slick your fingers. Mettaton's voice dropping to a low, sensual whisper, sharp teeth nipping at your ear as he just absolutely degrades you. Oh, FUCK! METTATON!

"YYYEESSSSSS?"

Shit. Oh god, no, no, no, not what- oh no- You were in full out panic mode. You hadn't just screamed his name, had you? Why was he even here? Oh, right, you were house sitting for Alphys while she was on vacation. He kind of lived here. Your legs trembled. God, and you were so close to climaxing. Why. Why you? Why now? You heard the clacking of heels come to the guest bedroom door.

Oh man you wanted him to dig that heel into you, fuck, even in your panic, you couldn't stop touching yourself. You are a big ol' mess right there. Welcome to hell! Welcome to hell! 

Of course, he didn't bother to knock. He just slammed the door open.

"I AM RESPECTING OF YOU AS OUR HOUSE CARETAKER BUT I AM ASSERTING MY AUTHORITY BY COMING IN ANYwaayy..." His voice dropped from a shout to a confused sound, like when you rip a needle off a record suddenly. His eyes moved up and down you, lingering at where you had your hand placed. He covered his mouth in a gloved hand, masking a snicker. "Ohh, dearie me. And here I thought you required assistance..."

"H...hi, Mettaton," you half grinned, finally ripping your hand away from between your legs, though your pants had made their way to your knees. He seemed... disappointed.

"Come now, darling, you looked like you were having fun! Don't let my intrusion stop you," his lips curled into a smug grin. You stared at him, mouth slightly agape, like, holy shit, is this actually happening? He raised an eyebrow. "Do you actually require my assistance? Because I'm sure a few... encouraging words could... get you back to your activities..."

It was as if your two best fanfictions had a baby and named it THIS EXACT SITUATION. You shut your mouth, swallowing hard, and reached a shaky hand back to your still aroused genitalia. 

"Mm, yes, good. That's what I like to see." His sultry voice hit you like a brick wall. You rolled your eyes back and shut them tight, hand pressed hard against you. "You're so filthy... you don't think I've seen the things you've posted online about me? Naughty, naughty..." His chastising just made you that much more horny.

"H-how much have you seen?" You could barely get the words out.

"Oh, honey, I've seen it all. Every bit of fanart, every last word, all of your darkest fantasies poured out and saved right up in my noggin. We truly are the writers of our own sins." Your eyes popped open at the touch of his finger sweeping under your jaw. He circled around to your front, peeking at you under dark, heavy eyelashes. You bit down on your lip, rubbing your hand harder against your entirety. It was just... too... much.. You held back a gasp. He slammed his other arm to the wall behind you, fingers gripping at your chin. "Oh, no, don't you DARE look away. Keep your eyes on me or I won't allow you to finish..."

You struggled to keep your eyes open. A power struggle between the way you were touching yourself and the way he was speaking to you. An intimidating spark glimmered in his eye. He's analyzing you, sizing you up. Oh god, and now he's licking his lips. Is that a tongue piercing or a bolt? Oh no he's pressing against you it's getting hard to move you're sweating you wanna cum but you can't and oh no his mouth is at your ear-

"Pay attention, darling. I want you to listen very closely..." You held in a groan against his hot breath dripping down your neck. "As much as I'd love to fuck you up against this wall-" shit shit shit "-I know how weak your knees become around me."

"You have NO idea," you thought aloud in a breathy whisper. He made a low growling noise that really ground your gears.

"No interruptions, sweetheart." He nipped playfully at your ear with a sharpened tooth to assert himself. You squeaked. "Ooh, that was cute! I'll have to do that again. Now. As I was saying. I want you to get onto that bed, get comfy, and then allow yourself to become totally submissive to me. Understand?" You nodded. "Good." He took you by the shoulders, spinning you ninety degrees, and shoving you towards the bed. Though, honestly, you would have taken it right there against the wall.

You scuttled over to it, kicking off your pants, undergarments, and socks in the process, flopping weakly onto the mattress. You laid your head back towards the headboard, but were unsure as to what to do with your arms and legs.

"Comfortable, darling?" You nodded meekly. "Lovely. Now. Become like putty in my very capable hands." He leered over you, kneeling a leg between yours and scooting them apart. His hands shot to your wrists, angling your arms above your head and crossing them over each other. Satisfied with this arrangement, he sat up and pulled out from... some compartment inside his shoulder blades... a very long and thick cord.

"I-is that from a microphone?" You recognized. He shushed you, then took the cord and wrapped it several times around your wrists until they were tightened together.

"That isn't too tight for you, is it?" You shook your head no. "Grand. Wouldn't want to hurt my biggest fan, would I?" He pressed his chest plate against your face, bowing over it to tie the remaining cord length to the posts of the headboard. The heat that emitted from it left your face burning. "That is," Mettaton continued, "unless my biggest fan  _wants_ to be hurt..." He swept back down, running a teasing finger down the length of your arm and following it up to your chin. Your lip quivered. If he wasn't between them, your knees would be knocking together in fear of the look he was giving you. Glaring. Provocative. "Shaking in anticipation already?" He snarled, baring his teeth. You wish you could just melt immediately into the bed right now.

"Well, don't worry, I'll give you the show of a  _lifetime_."


	2. The Heart Asks Pleasure First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've seen the garden and tasted its fruits. They were so sweet.

"Now, I know you're a rather lewd person, with your... unusual sexual desires, but goodness, did you have to use me as your canvas to paint your sins on?" Mettaton sniggered, pulling the thin white gloves off his hands. "Tell me, darling, did you think I could really do all of those things?" You started to open it, but he pressed the cold alloy of a finger to your lips. "Shh. That was a rhetorical question. Of course I can. I can do  _anything."_ His finger lifted away, and he snapped them, sounding like the click of a switchblade being unlocked. The razor edges of his fingers sliced thin ribbons out of your shirt, and with another click, they were gone. He pried your shirt off in a single tear, leaving you bare and exposed. Your chest was already heaving with heavy breaths. Was it anxiety? Anticipation? He tutted his tongue, pressing icy palms to your chest, fingers twisting round your nipples. 

You hissed. The heat from his chest still lingered on your cheek, a burning on your ears, and the intense difference made your body tremors that much more intense. You were sort of glad that he hadn't kept you up at the wall, else your legs would've buckled beneath you already. He clamped his fingers to your nipples, hard, eliciting another cry from you and a slight arc in your torso. You weren't prepared for what happened next, as he sent an electric shock through you. Nothing horrific, just like static, but still, you could feel every hair standing on end. 

"Oh, you like that, don't you, my pet?" He dropped his face to yours, running his silicon tongue on the underside of your chin, trailing behind whatever his version of saliva is. He seemed to be testing your limits here, but you kept yourself restrained under his power. Mettaton chuckled breathily with his lips pressed to you ear. "I need an answer, darling..."

"Y-yheesss," you panted out. This was satisfactory to him. His hands were wandering upwards, you noticed, the cold approaching the heat of your face. They all clicked, that same, switchblade click, all ten digits. With the utmost of grace he tickled them against the skin of your neck, playing you like a high-strung piano. The finger razors felt like tens of paper cuts, sending wave upon wave of adrenaline through you. Mettaton's mouth followed his fingers, pressing kisses and licking at any little beads of blood that happened to escape.

"Lovely," he sighed against your collarbone, the second click indicating the putaway of the weapons. His hands skimmed over your shoulders and biceps. "I want to memorize every part of you." He kissed your skin there. You whimpered, almost wanting to beg for more. "I'd love to find out just what cogs are turning in your brain... how someone as delicate and beautiful as you can come up with such horrendously appealing fantasies!" Fingers slipping and sliding to your torso, your hip bones, thumbs rubbing into the natural divots in the skin and stretch marks over the bone themselves. "Every mark on you, every mark you've made, every mark I will make on you... You proclaimed yourself as mine long before I could even  _touch_ you. Is that what you want?"

"Yes," the whisper came automatically. "Yes, it's what I want, it's what I need-" The teasing had become far too much at this point. You were breaking, breaking, breaking, falling apart under his authority.

"You've gotta beg for it, darling." You felt the brush of his eyelashes against your stomach along with a kiss.

"Oh my fucking god I'm going to die, PLEASE! Lord, you can't just leave me like this, I was expecting full blown heat, but you're leaving me at a simmer!?" Your cry of frustration rung out. Another kiss, moving lower, tongue flickering emotions in you that had no words to them. "I-I need you, I need you close to me, I need to say your name that gives me such sweet satiation." 

"Ooh, I'm liking this prose. Continue. I'll give you you little prizes as you go on." God, fuck him, fuck Mettaton, both literally and figuratively. The smug asshole had his pristine ass in the air, wiggling around like it's some kind of trophy, head between your legs and eyes staring at you with a longing. "Don't hold back now. Sing for me, gorgeous." He exhaled over you, the wet breath condensing on the most sensitive of areas.

"I-I-ohhhh, fuck, p-please," you stuttered through a moan, "I-I want to j-just melt under you like the i-i-IIIIIEE-" You squealed, feeling a soft tongue pressing into you. "I-icecaps!"

This is only the first drop of rain before the knock of thunderstorms. His hands wandered over your thighs, beneath your buttocks, lifting you to get your entirety in his mouth. His eyes kept close observance on you, seeing, hearing, feeling, drinking in the reactions an the passion in the deepest details of your twisting body language. He scaled the cliffs of your jutting moans, a hooked tongue tiptoeing across a sea of your fluids.

You should be proud of yourself, a voice said in the back of your head after your first peak. It is too late for pride. He flipped the cotton candy soft strands of his hair, moving his mouth to tease your thighs with sharp nips. You cried out in equally sharp notes.

"Mettaton, please," you heaved desperately. "If you know me so well, you know that I can't continue without pleasuring you. This is why I say... please." Let me sin for you, let me tantalize and please, let me override your systems until you shut down. If only you could read his thoughts, to see what he wasn't projecting about you in strings of compliments and loving sighs.

"Well, I suppose, if you REALLY wish to get this moving on." He rolled his eyes, you think? You couldn't really see what was hidden under the veil of bangs. In a quick swipe over your head, the cord was cut, though still bound around your wrists. You swung your arms up and over, sitting up in the momentum.

"Can we have a little...heart-to-heart?" He released a shot of steam that sounded like a... snort. He was smirking down at you, amused.

"You want to have a taste of a true star? I can't say I blame you, or that I didn't expect this. Feel free to adjust yourself for your own comfort, first." 

You awkwardly moved about until your knees were bent under you, legs still spread. His heart... his soul was at eye level with you and it was already dribbling with some pink goo. You closed your eyes and leaned forward, to be stopped by a forceful hand. "Ah, ah," he chided. "Not without this." As silly as it seems, he pulled off his thumb with a  _pop_. "Put this in you."

"Uh, what?" This was not something you had ever read or thought of before. This was not part of the script.

"Oh, think of it as a nice little toy for you to have while you pleasure me!" He grinned wide, a glimmer sparkling off his fangs. You blinked.

"Okay, sure, but how am I supposed to do it like this?" You lifted your wrists, wiggling your fingers for effect. He tutted a sigh, unraveling the cord. In return, you swiped the thumb. You brought it down to your entrance with one hand, teasing it in while your other grappled his waist and pulled your face into the sweet dripping heart. You had taken a liking to calling the flavor of it bubblecum, in your fics. Though it didn't really taste like bubblegum, it was definitely fruity, and had a hint taste like the air before a lightning storm. 

Mettaton grunted, muttering quiet words of praise, hands sifting through your hair. The thumb seemed to drive itself further into you without assistance, vibrating with a low hum. You gasped, fingers tightening around his waist. After the short burst of pleasure you coupled your hands around the heart, kissing and drinking in his delicacy, words failing him, ripping at his soul. You, the naked prey, a weapon for your orgasms vibrating intensely inside, crying through the drowning of his heart. 

He sparked, he sputtered, he whined, fans whirring and steam and colors coming through the cracks in his chassis. Your final peak was near, Mettaton pouring his heart out to you, screaming, oh yes, oh yes, OHHHH YESSSSSS! as sparks flew behind your eyes and the thought of taking more only made you dizzy. 

He pushed you off, gently, slowly, petting down your hair at where he had knotted it in his ecstasy. "My god, you were so fabulous darling, so incredible," he praised you, collapsing in front of you. You took this moment to dig the thumb out from inside, but he waved it away, he didn't want it back right now. You tossed it aside, hearing it clink across the floor. Something wild had erupted from you in those brief moments, something living. You could hear its breathing, its panting slowing, returning to you. 

Inside his arms, you heard the droop of his voice mutter about how he'd never make it back to his charging station. "I'll take care of you, after some rest."

"Hmmh. I appreciate that, darling," he smiled, eyelids closed. You have no idea how his makeup was still perfect after all of that, considering how sticky and sweaty you were. He used the last of his battery power to lean in and kiss you full on the lips, pressing against you in a way that you never wanted to end. "Thank you," came the last words from his speakers.

A fantasy come true. It came, it went, after the indeterminable build up of time, and you surrendered to your fate, sleep overcoming everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very prose-like chapter, which i am very happy with. =w=


End file.
